


Punishment

by kisala10



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: Mammon broke a dollar-store bought vase from you. He didn't want to admit it and his reaction was funny, so you couldn't help but pretend it was an important item. You even mentioned the word "punishment" and he agreed to taking it.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 260





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> My friend requested that I write Mammon next~ So, I did! I actually wrote this while I was at work, I only did small editing at home lmao  
> I hope you guys like it! <3

You heard an object shattering when you came back from the bathroom. You saw the remains of what had been broken all over the floor. The floor was covered in shards, with water and scattered flowers that you had picked yesterday. The culprit froze. He stared at the floor and slowly moved his head in your direction, looking at you in disbelief. He stuttered that it wasn't him.

"Mammon, you know that lying is bad," you said in a stern voice. He flinched at your comment and immediately avoided any eye contact with you. You kneeled on the ground, inspecting what he had broken.

Ah. It was the vase that you were holding before you suddenly got teleported to Devildom. You were in the middle of changing the water when it happened. The vase wasn't anything special to you though.

"Was it... something important?" you heard Mammon mumble the question. You raised your head and he flinched again when your eyes met. His eyes were full of worry. Then you looked down again. You couldn't hold back a smile. It was fine to tease him, right? Since he broke something 'important' to you.

"Yeah, I guess... It's the last thing I actually have from home. It was a present from my mother that I took care of for years..." you said in a small voice. You pretended to wipe a tear away. It was actually a vase you had bought from a dollar store.

You held yourself back from peeking at Mammon since you were grinning from ear-to-ear. He was probably clueless about what to do since you never 'cried' in front of him before.

"H-hey, it's your fault for leaving it at a spot where it could easily fall down," he stuttered, blaming you for the accident. You knew he felt bad about it but he didn't know how to express it. But you wanted to squeeze an apology out of him.

"Yeah, you're right," you mumbled, trying to make your voice sound as shaky as possible. Think about something sad. Something really sad like a puppy dying. Okay, that's good. Dying is not a good thing but-

It worked. There were tears in the corner of your eyes. You heard Mammon approach you. He took a few steps towards you and he kneeled down next to you. He spoke in a concerned voice. "Hey, are you crying?"

You looked up for a split second to let him see your teary face. You smiled at him sadly. "No, I'm okay. You see?"

His face was filled with worry for you. He grabbed your shoulder as you lowered your head. You looked down, almost unable to contain your laughter. You bit on your lower lip, hoping that he didn't notice. "Please don't cry... Look at me, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to break it."

You wiped away your tears and you gently reached out your hand to his which was grabbing your shoulder. You told him that it was your fault like he had pointed out. He gulped in response, looking at you like he regretted uttering those words. Then he suddenly grabbed both of your hands, clasping them together between his own. Your heart made a jump when he did that. His hands were so big and warm. "I'm really sorry! Can I make it up to you? You can have anything you want. The Great Mammon is here to grant any kind of wish!"

He looked at you, proud of the words he said just now. His expression turned sad again when you didn't respond to him. He resembled a whimpering puppy. You couldn't start laughing now. You had to remain calm for this to work until the very end. You averted his eyes and you took a few breaths, pretending to sigh when in reality you were suppressing a laugh.

You took a peek at his face and you immediately bit on your lower lip to hold yourself back from smiling. Could you be more aggressive or would he notice? You decided to give it a try anyways. "Are you going to take any form of punishment then?"

You heard him gulp. His palms felt slightly sweaty which were still holding your hands. He stumbled over his words, failing to sound brave. "Y-yeah, there's nothing that I can't handle."

You were only bluffing when you mentioned the word punishment. But you thought of something quickly. You always had an interest into inspecting that up close but you never had the chance to.

"Then..." you were about to say your suggestion out loud but you remembered the ceramic shards that were laying around. You needed to throw the shards away or someone was going to hurt themselves and that someone was you. "Let's clean this up first."

Mammon agreed to it and you searched for the broom and the other cleaning utensils inside your room. You had a small closet where they were stored. You handed the broom to him and you took paper towels and a trashcan back to the mess. As you started picking up the bigger shards and the flowers, you noticed that he was glancing your way. When your eyes met, he immediately turned his head away and he continued cleaning. He seemed worried and anxious. Was it because you mentioned the word "punishment"?

You kept picking up the pieces in silence, being careful not to hurt yourself while moving them. As soon as the floor was wiped clean, he handed you the broom and you put everything in place again. Then you thanked him for helping you and he was abashed, scratching the back of his neck and saying it was his fault in the first place. He took a couple steps towards you and then paused. He kept glancing in between you and the floor. You followed his stare, looking if you had missed a shard. But there was nothing.

Then he cleared his throat and your attention was back on him. "Wh-what's the punishment... that I have to take?"

You smiled at his question. You couldn't contain that smile. You quickly lowered your head and you brought your hand to your lips. You pretended that you had to cough, so you could cover it up. His reaction was just too adorable. This whole time he probably had been thinking about what you had in mind which is why he was so silent while cleaning.

You got your composure back and you lowered your hand. Since you kept him waiting for so long, you shortly said what you wanted from him. "Transform to your demon form and don't run away, no matter what I do."

You were met with a confused look from him but he sighed in relief. He probably expected something way worse. He was used to Lucifer's punishments after all. Mammon stepped back from you and there was a dark glow coming from him. You watched his clothes changing to his black outfit which started exposing his tanned chest and you couldn't help it - but your eyes lingered on his bare chest for a moment. Then your gaze moved to his head and you saw his horns growing out. He snickered as you inspected him. He asked you if you were that interested into him. You started walking around him, telling him nonchalantly that you were and he was suddenly quiet.

You stared at his back. His thin black tail was already out and moving from the left to the right and back again. Your gaze went up and you stared at his bat-shaped wings. Then you finished circling around him and you were standing right in front of him again. You glanced at his face that had turned slightly beet red. Was he blushing? His tail also started whipping more but he was avoiding your gaze. You smirked, using that opportunity to catch him off guard. You took a big step towards him and he was startled. He instantly walked backwards. You followed him each time, closing the distance between you two.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked nervously as he was met with the edge of your bed. He stumbled on top of it when you got closer. You blocked his escape route and he climbed further on your bed. You smiled widely at him now. There was no point in suppressing it anymore.

"Didn't I say you weren't allowed to escape, no matter what I did?" you reminded him as you approached him. You climbed on top of the bed which made a creaking noise. Mammon was pressing his back against the wall, looking at you both in embarrassment and terror. Of course, he was stronger than you. But you knew that he wouldn't want to hurt you since you were in a pact with him. And you did know he cared about you despite trying to hide it. He really tried.

His last attempt to protect himself was to flap his wings, so you would back off which you did. Then he wrapped his entire body with his wings and shouted at you. "I don't know what you're trying to do but my instinct is telling me this is something bad!"

How rude of him to assume you were going to do something bad to him. You didn't have a chance to tell him that you just wanted to touch him all over to know whether his demon parts felt rough or smooth. That wasn't a bad thing, right?

You looked down and noticed that his demon tail was poking out. You smiled as you gently touched it, feeling the texture of that body part. It was really smooth, surprisingly. But then he suddenly shrieked and his whole body flinched. You immediately withdrew your hand and he swung his tail around and it ended up smacking your face. While you were rubbing the spot that he had hit, Mammon tucked his tail behind his back.

"What do you think you're doing?? Stop it!" He screamed at you. You could hear the embarrassment in his voice. It only made you want to tease him even more. You got closer to him, ignoring his protest. Your hand reached out to touch his wing and you gently caressed it. It felt really smooth like leather.

He flinched at your touch again and he started flapping around, nearly hitting you. Fortunately, you had moved back just in time but instead, you lost your balance and you fell off your bed with a thump. Your head hit the floor and you were grunting in pain now. You slightly raised your head and rubbed the back of it.

Mammon instantly stopped covering himself and climbed off the bed to sit down next to you. He asked if you were okay with a panicked expression. You removed your hand from your head and you replied that you were fine. He didn't believe you. One of his arms went under your neck. He griped your shoulder and then lifted your upper body. It felt like he was holding you while you were on the verge of death. Were you going to die for real?

"Mammon..." you mumbled, looking at him with a pained smile. You dramatically reached your hand to his face and touched his cheek. He wore a worried expression. Then you continued in a weak voice. "I have one last wish..."

He scoffed at you that you just bumped your head and you weren't allowed to die on him anyway. But he listened to you. You told him to bring his face closer to yours. He bended down to you and you told him to get even closer until your noses were almost bumping against each other. You felt his breath on your skin and you saw his flushed face up close.

You looked at his mesmerizing golden eyes as you placed your hand on his bare chest. You felt his chest moving up and down as he breathed. Then you broke the eye contact and you turned your head to the side and you brought your lips to his ear. You felt the warmth that was coming from his face. You quietly smiled and then opened your mouth to take a deep breath. Shortly after, you let the air escape. You blew on his ear.

Then in response, Mammon moved his face away from you and let go of you. But you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck. You planted a kiss on his cheek before you stood up. You looked at him and grinned as he was still sitting on the floor, staring at you confused while placing his hand on the spot where you had kissed him. His mouth was slightly open. He abruptly got up and started various sentences with "you" or "what" but he couldn't finish any of them.

You laughed at his reaction which he didn't seem to appreciate because he started chasing you around the room. He told you to get your ass back to him but you declined, running around your furniture to make it harder for him to chase you. But of course, you ended up tripping. You were ready to fall face-flat on the floor but you felt an arm, grabbing you around the waist and stopping the fall.

"Stop being so careless!" Mammon scolded you and released you when you had your footing back. You stared at him as he sighed which was followed by mumbling that he was worried for nothing. He noticed your stare and he took a step towards you. You instinctively stepped back and you were met with a bookshelf behind you. 

"The thing you just did just now... You don't do this to the others, do you? And even if you do, I won't allow it anymore. Because I'm your first, I'm only allowed to get that," he exclaimed. He tried to sound threatening but it was coming from Mammon who was blushing right now.

You chuckled at his response and you quickly moved your head towards his, pecking him on the lips this time. He didn't have enough time to react, so his whole body just froze. When you removed your lips from his, you saw that his face was even more flushed than before. You smiled at him, knowing you had him wrapped around your finger.

"You're the only one."


End file.
